Blood and Time
by Firelord67
Summary: Twilight Sparkle wakes up in her grave and discovers that she has been in a comatose for twenty years. Since then the world of equestria has changed and she has also changed. And not in a good way. DISCONTINUED. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Waking up

Twilight's head burst out of the ground.

"FINALLY" she exclaimed. After waking up inside of a wooden box 6 feet below the ground, the alicorn was feeling quite hysterical. She used her wings to push herself out of the ground and shook herself off. She took in her surroundings, around her were many graves. She turned around and gasped at what was written upon the tombstone closest to her:

In Loving Memory of

PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Bearer of magic

Princess of friendship

Alicorn

1987-2018:

Beloved Sister, Friend, Student, and Teacher.

Loved by all

She shut her eyes, shook her head, refusing to accept the stone words upon the grave but they still remained and a final realization settled in: She was dead. Immediately her brain thought of an explanation. Clearly there must have been a mistake, she must have been in a comatose and was buried alive for who-knows-how-long. A scary thought entered her, for all she knew she could have been buried there for years or decades. She could be hundreds of years older and her friends… Twilight shook her head and took a deep breath, she would figure that out later. Now she needed to deal with her current situation.

Twilight looked at the sky. Judging the tint of the night sky, she concluded that it was about Midnight. Taking note of each individual part of her, she found that she was in relatively good shape considering she'd been buried alive recently. Suddenly her stomach rumbled loudly.

"I'm hungry" she said to herself. Oddly her mouth felt quite normal and she wasn't starving. Deciding to eat first and ask questions later, she estimated that her best bet was Sweet Apple Acres which was about a half-hour canter away. Rearing her hoofs she prepared for a long canter.

 _Five seconds later._

Okay that was scary. She had just traveled to Sweet Apple Acres in five seconds and didn't feel exhausted one bit. She wasn't exactly sure how she did it but her stomach interrupted her. She needed to eat. A delicious smell hit her nostrils. It didn't smell like apples but more savory, meaty and _Alive_ in some way. Without thinking she galloped after the sweet aroma.

Twilight stood at the red barn door. Her hunger was satisfied though she didn't remember eating anything. She knocked on the door hoping that applejack was still alive and that she could give her some answers as to what was going on with her. No one answered the door. She pushed with her hoof realizing that it was unlocked. Hoping that no tragedy had befallen her friend, she entered the barn. The kitchen was a huge mess. On the floor were multiple empty cider mugs, half-eaten gems and empty potion bottles. On the wall were huge claw markings. Fearing the worst Twilight ran up the stairs praying that applejack was still alive. When she reached applejacks room she found more claw markings. The shadows on the seemed to be moving but twilight ignored them, only thinking of her friend. She opened the door fearing the worst. What she found was actually quite reliving.

Applejack was alive thankfully. She was lying on her stomach on her bed (which was now a queen size oddly) crying her eyes out. Twilight walked up to the farm pony and said

"Applejack! Your alive". The orange pony stopped crying and looked up. When she saw twilight standing there she froze, eyes wide open, jaw hanging from her head. She blinked and screamed "TWILIGHT!" and jumped at her friend embracing her in a hug. Before twilight could figure out what was happening right now the farmer looked at her and said "What happend?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Twilight replied

Applejack looked her up and down.

"Well ah don't know about you but ponies don't just magically come back to life and walk right out of their graves."

"Well it was more of a climb but I don't remember dying. Then again I don't think anyone would remember something like that."

"WELL I SAW YOU DIE!" said Applejack who was suddenly quite angry. "You were found on the floor of the castle in a coma. I wanted to believe that you would wake up. I believed that for twenty years…"

"TWENTY YEARS?!" exclaimed Twilight "I'VE BEEN GONE FOR TWENTY YEARS?!"

"TWENTY YEARS OF HOPING YOU WOULD SURVIVE" Yelled a tearful Applejack "But just three days ago the doctors told us you kicked the bucket. Ah tried to drown my sadness in alcohol, Spike fell to pieces, and jewel had to stay at Big Mac's."

"Oh my gosh." said Twilight, trying to piece everything together. She was in a coma for twenty years, died three days ago and caused massive emotional damage to all of her friends.

"I'm sorry Applejack. To me it was an instant and for you it was twenty years of you life. I just woke up in my coffin and dug myself out."

"Ah don't care how, i'm just glad to see you again. And ah'm sure Spike and Jewel would too."

"Wait, who's Jewel?"

"Oh that's right. You weren't there at the time."

"What do you mean…" Twilight started to say but was interrupted when a deep male voice echoed from downstairs

"AJ! Who are you talking to?".

"Who was that?" Twilight asked. The voice sounded familiar but she just couldn't put her hoof on it.

The voice spoke again "Hang on, I'm coming up."

Applejack gave a smirk. "Twilight. Surely you can remember your number one assitient."

Twilight mentally facehoofed herself. Of course Spike would grow older.

Spike appeared appeared in the doorway and just like AJ, he froze and looked at Twilight. Except he was no longer a baby dragon and instead was lankier and the size of Applejack. He ran up to twilight and gave her a hug. She realized that she was going to be getting a similar reaction from all of a her friends. The dragon let go and was about to open his mouth to speak but Applejack interrupted him. "Twilight was alive the whole time, was buried alive, and crawled out of the ground. Now take a moment to calm yourself dear"

Spike took a deep breath and said

"It's just been so long honey."

Twilight realized Spike and Applejack were calling each other pet names.

"Wait are you two…?" She started

"Married." said Applejack finishing her sentence.

Twilight blinked and said "Wow it really has been twenty years. But seriously how did _that_ happen?"

Applejack blushed "It's a long story"

"And Discord helped a bit…" said Spike.

Twilight processed this. While it did make sense that her friends would move on in their lives, it was just a little odd how much had happened in what felt like less than a second.

"What else happened while I was gones?" Twilight asked.

The couple looked at each other.

"How about you go back to the castle and rest up. And tomorrow we can introduce ya to everypony and tell ya what happened."

"Sound like a great idea Applejack!" said Twilight. "I can't wait to see how all my other friends are doing"

Applejack cleared her throat "oh and uh prepare to be surprised. Some fairly weird stuff has happened recently"

"Got it" said twilight as she made her way to the door. After all this was still her home. What could possibly have happened in twenty years.

Turns out she was wrong.


	2. Family

Twilight was once again surprised at how quickly she got home. It was almost enough to make her worry but tiredness won out and she decided to see a doctor tomorrow. She walked up the familiar crystal steps and made her way to the bathroom. Due to her exhaustion, she didn't notice the strange moving shadows and occasional empty potion bottle. Or perhaps she did and simply did not care. When she got to the lavatory, she dusted off some cobwebs, looked in the mirror and shrieked.

In the mirror where her reflection should be looking back at her was nothing but empty space. Twilight looked at her hooves, yep she was still there but not in the mirror. She picked up a toothbrush and sure enough, the dental tool floated in midair when she looked in the mirror.

Quite stunned by this experience, Twilight went to bed and immediately fell asleep.

The next morning, Twilight woke up with a yawn and prepared to start her day by learning what happened while she was "dead". She walked to the bathroom, looked in the mirror and sure enough… no reflection again. Unable to process what was happening to her, Twilight opened the curtains, trying to get some sunlight into the room… before immediately closing them again. When the light had touched her coat, it felt like a million fires burning her.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?" twilight screamed. "I mean, first I can run faster than sound, then I can't see my own reflection, and now the sun kills me!" twilight realized that she had been avoiding the truth the whole time. Her coming back alive, her d good health, all of the strange things that had happened finally added up to one final and sinister truth.

"I... I... I'm a vampire." Twilight said. Of course, it made sense but it was just so… horrible that she couldn't process it right. Would she need to drink blood? Pony blood? Would she have to run away? Would garlic kill her? Could she turn into a bat? That last one intrigued her but she shook it off. She had more important things to worry about.

"Okay, so I can't go out in sunlight. That means I'll need a sun protection spell to go outside during the day." Twilight simply cast the spell for it was one she used often when she went to the beach. "Also just to be safe, I'll avoid garlic, wooden stakes and try not to drink anyone's blood".

Twilight opened the curtains again and was pleased to discover that the sun didn't burn like last time. However, when the sun touched her, her coat sparkled like a thousand diamonds embedded in her skin. Twilight yelped back in surprise. Apparently, while the spell could stop her from burning, it also caused her vampiric coat to glisten in the sun.

Deciding it was better than burning, Twilight put on an old black cloak to cover her and started on her way to Sugar Cube Corner. Delightfully she found that if she tried to run fast, she could run to the bakery in a blink of an eye and not feel the slightest bit exhausted. "Perhaps being a vampire won't be so bad," she said to herself as she opened the door to Sugar Cube Corner…

"TWILIGHT!"

And was assaulted by four joyfully tearful mares each hugging her intensely.

After the hugs and the questions that followed, the mane 6, finally back together for the first time in 20 years, settled down and each introduced the families that they had grown for the past 20 years.

20 years ago

When twilight went into a coma Fluttershy went into a deep depression. Discord surprisingly was also significantly missing the alicorn. He was so depressed that he was barely kept up his chaos and eventually started to fade again, but Luckily Fluttershy was able to save him in time. Almost losing him made her realize that she was in love with the draconequus. Discord, on the other hand, had been developing feelings for Fluttershy for years though it was quite a surprise to him when she made the first move and shyly kissed him. Naturally, when the two started dating, the mane 6 were shocked and confused but soon came around after establishing that the two really were happy with each other.

Rarity, who was also longing for twilights company, was having trouble keeping up with her business and decided to take a vacation. Unexpectedly, this led her to an old friend: Capper! After spending time together the two decided to date and it went splendidly. Rarity eventually went home with her new boyfriend.

Spike who was somewhat disappointed that rarity was now dating someone, decided to work off his depression by helping Applejack on her farm. Applejack who had been secretly crushing on the dragon for the last seven or so years finally got the courage to ask him out on a date. To her surprise spike accepted and the two hit it off quite well.

Rainbow dash never found a stallion or mare to date but she didn't mind. Shortly after recovering from losing twilight a basket showed up on her doorstep. Shockingly, inside was a blind baby filly who rainbow dash comforted and loved. Soon she decided to adopt the little one and named her Cumulus, after the way her eyes looked.

One day in ponyville Pinkie was surprised to find that Cheese Sandwich had decided to live in ponyville. After a bit of stalking and what some would call harassment, Cheese revealed to Pinkie that the reason that he decided to move was that he loved her. Pinkie gladly agreed to be his marefriend and the two announced it with an "I-FOUND-MY-TRUE-LOVE-PARTY"

Years passed and each of the ponies got married (except for rainbow dash) to their significant other. Fluttershy and Discord had a bright pink earth pony filly with a bouncy purple mane with a propeller beanie hat that she always wears, and purple eyes with spirals instead of pupils named Screwball, a white unicorn colt with a red mohawk and red spiral eyes named zany and a yellow earth pony filly with a pink mane much like her mothers and various animal body parts, wings and horns much like her fathers, along with two eyes that seemed to always be lighting up in different colours. Her name was Sigyn.

Applejack and spike had a dark orange filly with a green mane. She also had fangs and scales, her wings had not grown in yet.

Rainbow dash simply raised Cumulus.

Rarity and Capper were unable to have children together so they ended up adopting a light pink colt with an orange mane whom they named, Rosette. They also adopted a white unicorn filly with a grey mane and named her Tinted Pearl.

Since fertility tended to run in the family, Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich had identical twin fillies who had white coats and blue manes. They were named Berry Pie and Merry Pie.

All of the Mane 6 had families of their own now and since Twilight was back, everything seemed right again. Twilight had such a good time meeting all her new nephews and nieces that she didn't want to spoil the mood by mentioning her now being a vampire.

Well, that would be put off until later.


	3. The shadow

Twilight entered her castle and let out a yawn. Since she was too tired to notice before, or realizing her supernatural nature, she was shocked to discover that the shadows seemed to be moving on their own. Not only that but there were various potion bottles littered about.

"What is going on here?" Twilight said to herself. The moving shadows seemed to respond and began to collect in front of her forming a black shadowy blob. The lump twiisted and pulsed and formed into the shape a small pony.

"Hello…" it said in a tiny high pitched voice.

Twilight jumped back in surprise. "Who are you?" she exclaimed quite stunned by what was happening.

"What do you mean?" the filly (she assumed it was a filly) said.

"I mean…" twilight thought hard about what to say. "WHAT are you?"

The shadow looked puzzled for a moment and said "i think i am a shadow."

Twilight blinked "but how are you talking to me?" she asked.

"Are shadows not supposed to talk?" replied the little filly.

"Well it's not that their not supposed to its that its impossible!" twilight said trying to figure out what was going on. She decided to change the subject.  
"What are you doing here?" she figured that would help her get some necessary information.

"I live here"

Twilight asked a different question. "How long have you been here?"

"20 years."

Okay now we were getting somewhere. This little shadow had taken residence in her castle shortly after she had left it.

The shadow was equally puzzled at twilight's behavior. She figured that if she told her how she got here, she would feel better.

"This place was empty when i found it so it looked like i could live here."

Twilight took a deep breath. She sat down next to the shadow

"Soooo, where exactly did you come from"

The filly thought for a moment and said

"I remember not being alive. I was following you. Then a stallion snuck behind you. He bit you with his fangs. You turned into a vampire. Then i became alive. Some ponies took you away from this place but i was too scared to leave. It was then that i realized that i was alive and could do whatever i pleased. So i looked around. I read books. I found things. I brewed potions. I liked doing that. Then you came back." the filly looked at Twilight. "I was hoping i could get your attention and you could give me some answers."

Twilight thought for a moment and then came up with an idea. "Listen little filly. I think you are my shadow."

She looked puzzled again.

"Well basically when i was turned into a vampire, you must have been detached from me and became sentient." twilight grew more and more excited as more pieces of the puzzle fell into place.

"I'm not quite sure i understand."

"Well think of it like this: before I was a vampire, you were simply the absence of light, me blocking out the sun. But as a vampire, I don't block the sun anymore, it shines right through me, which should have destroyed you. But instead you came to life and gained a conscience!"

"That makes sense I suppose."

The pony did something strange. She rose out of the ground, becoming a black alicorn filly with a mane, identical to twilight, except dark as the night sky.

Twilight jumped back.

"How did you do _that?"_

The filly shrugged

"I suppose I just figured it out." She looked at Twilight "Your not going to make me leave are you?"

Twilight thought about that. Even if she was mostly just magic, making a little filly leave the place that she had spent twenty years in just felt wrong. However, even if she kept hidden, ponies would start to wonder why there was an alicorn filly living with twilight. Then she got an Idea.

"I know! You can pretend to be shadow, and just follow me around when I go outside. In fact, ponies would start to notice if I didnt have a shadow so you can help me fill that need. Then you can do as you please when we're alone."

"I like that idea." The little filly then realized something.

"If that's the case then I think its best that I have a name for you to call me."

"Good idea." Twilight said. "How about... Moonflower? Moonflower Shade."

"I like that name" Moonflower said.

"Great!" Twilight smiled. _I suppose if I really was gone for that long, life wouldnt be exactly the same._

Twilight said "Where are you sleeping?"

"Do you mind if I take the room next to yours?"

"Sure!" Twilight said. Living in a castle gives you more rooms than you know what to do with.

Moonflower sighed with relief

"Good because I've already umm… settled in."

Twilight wondered exactly what Moonflower meant, but again, tiredness won out.

"Well, good night Moonflower."

Over the next few days, Twilight got her life back in order. She even sent Moonflower to school, in order to ensure that she gets and education. Soon Twilight fell into a routine:

Twilight wakes up bright and early to start on her routine. Moonflower scribbles down her "morning ideas" and gets ready for school. In order to keep Moonflower a secret, Twilight covered up her wings with a cloak, and claimed that she was an ordinary filly while at school.

At eight o clock Twilight walks to school with Moonflower underneath her hooves. When she arrives, she dashes away and Moonflower takes her pony form and attends her classes. Due to Twilights disappearance, Starlight Glimmer took over as head mare, and Discord became a professer.

While Moonflower is at school, Twilight wanders around and spends time with her friends. Twilight was especially interested in Screwball, the half-blood had a rather peculiar ability to travel between dimensions. Screwball was also great friends with both Moonflower, and Derpy's daughter Dinky Whooves. Derpy never revealed who Dinky's father is. She behaved as if he didnt exist but was still the most important person in the world.

After school, Moonflower and Twilight walk back to the castle. Twilight reads books, and Moonflower brews potions using an old cauldron. Moonflower had actually developed a bit of a gift for alchemy, Twilight predicted that she would be an important witch when she grows up. (They still were'nt sure whether Moonflower would age or not.)

Then they go to bed.

Twilight soon found that she didnt really want anything to change. Even after the rather absurd events that led to her missing out on twenty years of her friends life and her becoming a vampire, she actually was quite happy the way things were. She had friends, family, and anything that a pony could need. While a part of her wanted to tell her friends about her supernatural state, she simply couldnt bring herself to do it, she just didnt want to make them scared, or shocked. They had been through enough already, she couldnt put that burden on her. That being said, she also started to find the perks of being a vampire, she could go anywhere she wanted in an instant, she found her magic had become stronger tenfold, she felt smarter, and altogether healtheir. And as long as she wore her cloak, the sun couldnt reaveal her secret. While it did feel wrong, destroying Applejacks livestock, she actually discoverd that blood tastes quite nice. Why change anything?


End file.
